The Last Patronus
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Dear Fred, I feel fine, I think. I sleep fine, I think. My wand is dead, I think. I'm half gone, I think. My room is half empty, I think. I eat fine, I think. I take good care of the shop, I think. There's just one thing I know for sure, Fred. My patronus is gone, and it's because of you, you great prat... haha... can't wait to see you... someday... Love, George.


**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_The Last Patronus_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_My life without you_**

My name is George Weasley.

I have five other siblings. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny.

I had six other siblings. Everyone thought Fred and I were never going to be apart. They were wrong. I was wrong.

I thought we'd never be apart. I thought we'd die together. When I was super young, I though we'd share a coffin. I never imagined life without him. I never planned life without Fred. I thought I didn't have to.

It's been two years since the last war, I'm currently twenty two, unmarried, and working at my dream job. But it's not my dream job without my brother. I do have a girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, but I've been a bad boyfriend and haven't spent a whole lot of time with her.

Thankfully, she understands me, and has been giving me space.

I know it's been two years, but I feel like it was yesterday. I have nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat. I'll look over at the empty bed next to me. My room is so empty and quiet. It makes me sad. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past so much, but I can't help it. I feel like a part of me has died away.

Ginny got married last year, she's only eighteen. I wish Fred could have seen Ginny, she was all dressed up and grown up. When I was younger, I used to not want Ginny to grow up. I wanted her and Ron to say young. Speaking of Ron, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got married. In the mixture of happiness, there were tears too. For the ones who couldn't be with us. Like Remus and Tonks. Moody and Sirius. Like Fred.

I was working when a little girl trotted into my store.

"Scuse me!" She said, grinning up at me.

I couldn't help but smile. She had the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"How can I help you, little lady?" I said.

"I want a screaming yoyo!" She said, beaming up at me.

I rubbed my chin and said, "Hmm… a screaming yoyo, you say? Follow me," I played along. I walked out behind the desk and began making my way to some toys and jokes in a big box.

I found a screaming yoyo and held it in my hand. All the sudden I remembered when Ron was asking how much the screaming yoyo was.

"_Five Galleons._" Fred and I said together.

Ron replied, "_How much for me_?"

"_Five Galleons_."

"_I'm your brother_!"

"_Ten galleons_."

"Can I have the yoyo?" The girl asked me, trying to pry it out of my hands.

I gave a startled look, I didn't realize she was trying to take it out of my hand. "Oh, sorry," I said quickly.

"How much?" She asked in a business-like manner, pulling out a small wallet.

I smiled. "Five galleons."

The girl dug into her purse and pulled out five galleons, and handed them to me.

Then she danced away and sailed out of the shop.

I watched her go, with the galleons in my hands, sitting there, thinking about Fred.

Just then the door opened and Angelina came in.

Her dark hair was tied in a loose messy bun. She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back. Or at least tried to.

Angelina plopped down next to me. "What's up, dude?"

I liked her. A lot. Because she wasn't a prissy needy girl. I could never deal with an annoying needy girl.

"A girl just made me remember Fred."

Angelina snorted and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but you think about Fred without remembering anything."

I rested my arm on her shoulder and joked, "Good point."

"Smile!" She joked back, nudging me in my ticklish spot, aka my ribs.

I chuckled a little. Then I stopped. "Angelina… I have something to tell you… I've already told my parents."

She grinned and said, "What, you got my wedding ring bought already?"

I smiled bitterly. "No… I can't cast a patronus anymore."

Angelina stopped smiling. Standing up, she pulled me up too. "Hey, get your wand out… I want to see for myself."

I snapped back, "I told you, I can't make one anymore!"

Angelina crossed her arms and gave me a stately look. "I don't care. You get your wand out this minute, sir."

I sighed and took out my wand.

She likewise took out her wand.

"Think of something happy…" Angelina said. She closed her eyes and smiled. "_Expecto patronum_!" A tiger flew from her wand and pranced around, its tail whipping back and forth.

"I've tried, I can't Ange," I mumbled. This was a waste of time, I promise you.

"Think of happy moments with Fred!"

"Wrong thing to say, Angelina," I replied. "That only connects to his… his death."

Angelina frowned. "Think of me then. Think of… think of your family."

I shook my head. "I told you, I can't! I've thought of everything that makes me happy! I can't cast one!"

Angelina raised an eyebrow. Taking two quick strides, she gave me a kiss on the mouth. It wasn't that super romantic. It was kinda sudden, but I still got butterflies.

I shook my head. "Angelina, it won't work. Why'd you come here anyway?"

Angelina said simply. "I came to ask you a question."

I chuckled. "Yes yes, lunch is on me."

"I came for a more important question," Angelina said, almost in a whisper.

I turned to her, frowning. "Go on tell."

"How well have you been sleeping?"

I rubbed my eyes. I rather not think about that actually. "Well," I said. "I have some business to attend to. See ya later, Angelina."

I quickly pecked her on the check and began to march away. I dared not look back at Angelina.

Of course, Angelina grabbed my arm before I go very far.

"Oh no you don't," Angelina boomed.

I rolled my eyes. Turning to her, I scooped up her hands in mine and said, "I don't want to tell you."

Angelina gave me a sarcastic skeptical look. "That tells me exactly what I wanted to hear, George."

My face twitched. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Think about him a lot?"

"_Angelina_!" I hollered in dismay, glaring at her.

Angelina roared with laughter and swatted me hard on the back. "Only joking!"

Hahaha—no. That's nothing to joke or laugh about.

Angelina gave me a serious face. "I worry about you."

Sighing, I ruffled my hair and said, "There's nothing to worry about…"

Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

I picked up her hands again and said, "Honestly, Angelina. I'm fine..."

Angelina didn't buy it. "Uh-huh."

I frowned. Good grief, woman, why couldn't you just take a stupid lie?

I gently tightened my grip on her hand. "Let's go for some lunch, Angelina."

The truth was... I wanted to leave the store. I don't want to work at it anymore. I want to sell it. But I can't.

* * *

**_One year later_**

Angelina and I walked and in hand. It was cold outside, nearly thirty degrees outside. The steam from our breaths swirled around in the air.

My hand in my pocket nervously fiddled with the small velvet box.

It had been a while since we went out on a date. For the last couple months, Angelina had been running the shop, hope you don't mind, Fred.

Since Fred's death, I've been another man. I don't joke around much. I can't even remember the last time I laughed. It was probably when something exploded in Angelina's face. Haha, sorry, sweetheart, I couldn't resist. Even being around my family doesn't bring out my once childish behaviors. Though Ginny still knows how to make me laugh. And Percy, oh that prat! He's become the used to be me! He's never had so much fun before. He missed out on a lot of fun when he was younger. But something about changing jobs, brought out his childish ways again. I'm glad though.

Our bellies were full of food, and were strolling around, looking at the Christmas decorations. It really was pretty. Especially Angelina, all bundled up with her Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

"So, umm… Angelina," I coughed nervously.

"Hmm?" Angelina asked curiously.

I began to sweat a little. Even though it was cold.

"W-we've been dating—"

"You're stuttering. You never stutter," Angelina said grinning at me.

I said in a rush, "Will you just listen to me?!"

Angelina crowed with laughter. "Okay, Gred. Go on."

I frowned. "Don't call me Gred. Anyway… so we've been dating for a long time now…"

Angelina smirked, making everything even harder. "You wanna break up with me now, big boy?"

To make it worse, I wasn't even able to say something witty back. "N-no, what I meant was, um, I want to spend my life with you. I mean—if you want to spend my life with—I mean if you want to spend _your_ life with me," I said all in a bumbling manner. Crap. This was embarrassing.

Angelina gave me a stunned look, but quickly recovered. She held up her hand and smirked, "Got a ring?"

My hand quickly dived into my pocket. "Yeah!" I said breathlessly. I hastily took the ring, dropped the box, and slipped the diamond ring onto Angelina's finger. "Marry me?"

Angelina smiled. She wrapped her arms my neck, giving me chill bumps. "Well… I guess you get decently paid… and you've got a nice house… and I like all your siblings… and I have been dating you for a while," She said slyly.

I smiled. I looked into her eye (boy, I wish I was near-sided) and said, "Well?"

Angelina said, "I say, why not."

And I kissed her.

Now go away. Can't Angelina and I have a little privacy without the readers breathing down our necks? Dude, I just got engaged, scram!


End file.
